


Day 7 Mafia

by vkfarenheit



Series: Superbat week [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Superbat Week, Superbat Week 2020, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkfarenheit/pseuds/vkfarenheit
Summary: Bruce doesn't like guns, fortunately Clark doesn't share his reservations.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Superbat week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849276
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Day 7 Mafia

**Author's Note:**

> Otherwise it could be difficult to maintain their empire.


End file.
